Devices with transparent, or at least partially transparent, display screens are becoming increasing popular. This is especially true for devices that are mobile or even wearable. However, the environment behind the display screen can make it difficult to read text displayed on the screen. Specifically, the color of a displayed text character may be sufficiently close to the color of the environment behind the screen that reading the text becomes strenuous.
In addition, the environment behind the screen is unlikely to be static. Accordingly, the readability of displayed text may change over time. Any attempt to continuously change the displayed text based on the changing environment behind the screen is likely to frustrate the user. Regardless, users still desire to view text on transparent, or partially transparent, screens.